One amazing night
by Skovko
Summary: Sammi leaves her cheating boyfriend at home to go watch a WCPW show. After the show she meets her favourite wrestler Joseph Conners and she ends up in his hotel room. I know many people don't know Joseph Conners or WCPW. Look it up on YouTube. Watch Joseph's match with Drew Galloway (former McIntyre). It's brutal and amazing.


She grabbed both the tickets and stuck them in her pocket. She was pissed off. They had had a fight again last night. He had called her names and accused her of never being there for him. Never being there? He was the one who had cheating on her a couple of weeks back with a girl from his office while she had been at home waiting for him to come home. The wound was still fresh from his betrayal. She was trying her best to forgive him but he made it so hard on her when he constantly wanted to fight. Deep inside she knew the relationship was doomed but three years together made it worth fighting for. At least that was what everyone around her said. She wasn't so sure herself.

She quietly shut the door and locked it behind her. It was still early morning but she didn't wanna be near him. They were supposed to take the train to London together and watch a WCPW show but now she didn't want him by her side for the event. That's why she took both tickets with her as she left. She did pay for them after all.

She walked to the train station to catch an early morning train. She was exited. She had been following WCPW on YouTube ever since they started and from day one she had been cheering for Joseph Conners. He was the WCPW champion. She had become so happy when he claimed that title months back and she couldn't wait to see him wrestle.

Her phone rang as she got off the train. She looked at it. Of course it was him. He was awake by now and had noticed she was gone. She turned it on mute. He could call and text all he wanted all day long. She didn't care. She was gonna have a great day without him.

She spent most of her day just walking around in London. It had been years since she had last been there. As the evening draw near, she went to stand in line to be let in to see the show. A lot of people were there and she made friendly conversation with some of them.

Finally the doors opened and they were let in. She had front row tickets. She quickly found her seat and looked around. The ring was there right in front of her. Soon she would be watching all these great men and women go at it. It was gonna be awesome.

The show started. Everyone was pumped up and ready. The crowd was cheering, booing and chanting. It was so much fun to be part of.

Finally the main event rolled around. Joseph Conners was facing Cody Rhodes again. Cody was just one of several former WWE stars that were signed for a brief period to WCPW. Cody entered first. He got a big pop from the crowd. Joseph Conners' music started and he entered. Most people were booing but she wasn't. She was cheering like never before. Standing in the front row screaming for him as he approached, he couldn't help but notice her. His eyes locked with hers and he gave her a little smile before continueing into the ring.

They delivered one hell of a match and Joseph came out on top as she had been expecting. He rolled out of the ring hugging his title and came over to stand near her and the other fans around her. His back was against her. He was sweaty but he still smelled good. He turned around and put his arm around her as the camera crew shot photos of him. She enjoyed the moment. Soon he removed his arm and went backstage. The show was over.

She took out her phone as people started walking out of the arena. So many missed calls and unread texts. She sighed. Someone accidently hit her shoulder and she dropped her phone on the floor. She saw someone kicking it by accident and it flew between the chairs.

"Damn it," she muttered.

She waited for everyone to clear out around her and she started searching for her phone.

"You need to go," someone said behind her.

She looked up and met eyes with one of the backstage crew members.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my phone. I dropped it and someone kicked it in this direction," she said and looked down again.  
"I'll help," he said and started searching with her.

"Is this your phone?" Someone in front of her suddenly asked.

She looked up to see Joseph standing there with her phone in his hand. He had put on some sweatpants but his upper body was still naked. He looked so good up close.

"Yes, thank you," she said and blushed as he handed it to her.

She wasn't sure what to say. She knew she was supposed to leave the arena but he didn't motion to leave himself.

"Your phone," he suddenly said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your phone. It's glowing. Someone's calling you," he said.  
"Oh," she said and looked down.

She pressed the red button.

"Someone you don't wanna talk to?" He asked.  
"Someone who's not important," she answered.

He smiled at her again.

"Say, I don't know London very well. I was supposed to go home after the show but I'm really not ready for my adventure to end here. Do you know any bar I can go to?" She asked.

He tilted his head a bit to the side as if he was thinking about his answer.

"I tell you what. Come with me and party with us all backstage," he answered.  
"Are you sure? The others won't mind? I don't wanna look like a crazy stalker fan," she said.  
"Don't worry. So many people work backstage here so they won't know that you're not just another worker. Follow me," he said and started walking.

She followed him.

"I still need to shower and get dressed but I'll walk you to the party first," he said.  
"But I don't know anybody there," she said a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry," he said.

He opened the door to a huge room backstage. The party was already going on. He walked over to a table where Drew Galloway was sitting.

"Hey Drew, would you mind looking after my friend here while I shower?" He asked.  
"Sure thing," Drew answered.

Joseph leaned in towards her.

"Oh... what's your name, by the way?" He asked.  
"Sammi," she answered.  
"See you soon, Sammi," he said and walked out of the room.

She grabbed the chair beside Drew and leaned her back up against the wall behind her.

"Great show. You were really good out there as always," she said to him.  
"Thanks," he said.

The conversation went fine between them. They talked about his fiancé and how he missed her now that he was back in the UK to fight for a while.

Joseph came back. He was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a black shirt. He looked amazing.

"Scoop over," he said to Drew.

Drew moved seats and Joseph sat down next to her.

"What did you think of the show?" He asked.  
"Oh, it was amazing. You and Cody delivered perfect as always. And of course you retained the title. I knew you would," she said.  
"Yeah, I noticed you screaming your head off for me out there. You know you're supposed to boo the heels, right?" He said jokingly.  
"I can't boo you. From day one I knew you were my guy," she said.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to flirt with me right now," he said jokingly.  
"Not yet. I'm still sober," she said, joking too.  
"Well, we can do something about that. What do you want?" He asked.  
"Anything with vodka in it," she answered.

He went to the bar and came back with two drinks.

They talked, laughed and flirted for a couple of hours while getting slightly drunk. She completely forgot about the boyfriend at home. He didn't matter anymore, not on this perfect evening.

"Well, I better get to my hotel," he said.

She was sad to hear that he wanted to leave. She was having such a good time with him.

"Yeah, I better head to the train station," she said.  
"Let me walk with you. My hotel is close to the station. And who am I to let a young woman walk alone at night in a big scary town?" He said.  
"Oh, my hero," she said jokingly.

He winked at her, stood up and she followed him. They left the party together.

The night was cold and she wasn't dressed for it. She was only wearing a pair of thin, skin-like leggings, a top and her jacket. She was shivering. He put his arm around her and tried to warm her as they were walking together.

"So, here we are," he said as they reached his hotel.

She was still cold and shivering.

"It has been a great evening. Thank you so much for letting me come to your party," she said.  
"Look at you, you're shivering. I can't leave you on the train station like that. Come up to my room and get warm," he said.  
"I will have to get back out here eventually," she said.  
"Yeah, but it can wait till the sun rises and the weather gets a little warmer," he said.

She looked at him.

"Okay," she said and followed him inside.

They went to his room. They took off their jackets and shoes. He had a double bed. He began to throw some of the pillows down on the floor, making a bed down there.

"Don't worry. I promise to be a gentleman," he said.

She put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"And what if I don't want you to be?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, immetiately grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. She put her hands on his upper body, feeling all his muscles. He turned her on so badly.

He pulled her top over her head, then unhooked her bra and took it off. He started kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples. He came back up to kiss her again.

She started opening his jeans and stuck her hand down his boxers to grab his dick. It was already hard. She started moving her hand up and down and his breathing got heavy.

He pushed her towards the bed and down on it. He grabbed her leggings and panties and pulled them off in one go. He pulled down his own pants and boxers. He went down next to her in bed and kissed her again.

He placed his hand between her legs.

"Oh my, you're already wet," he whispered as he stuck in two fingers.

He moved them in and out and she started moaning silently. Her hand went for his dick again. For a while they just laid there, kissing and touching each other.

He removed his hand and pushed her onto her back. He went on top of her and kissed her again. He pushed his dick inside her. He was moving slowly, almost like he was teasing her.

"Tell me what you like," he whispered in her ear.

She was surprised. This was new. For three years she had been used to just doing what her boyfriend liked and not thinking about herself.

"I... I'm not sure," she stuttered.  
"Tell me what you want me to do," he said.

She didn't know what devil flew into her as she answered.

"I want you to be the brutal man you are inside the ring," she said.

He looked at her and gave her a little wicked smile. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head as he started thrusting into her as hard and fast as possible. Her body was shivering again but this time it was from pleasure.

"Oh god," she cried out.

She had never experienced pleasure like this. He was hitting all the right spots and the fact that she couldn't move her arms only turned her on more. He kept looking at her with that little wicked smile on his face. She bit down on her lip as she cried out her orgasm. He kept going at the same pace, making her orgasm last as long as possible. He came shortly after.

He rolled off her and they lied still for a few minutes beside each other while catching their breaths. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm guessing from the sounds and the look on your face that you really liked that," he said teasingly.  
"Liked it? I bloody loved it," she said and smiled at him.

He dragged her in and kissed her. Shortly after they both fell asleep.

She woke early the next morning. The sun was shining through the window. She had her back against him and his arm around her. It was nice to wake up like that. She enjoyed it for a few seconds and then she gently moved his arm and got out of bed. He kept sleeping and she got dressed. She took one last look at him and quietly left the room.

She was smiling to herself all the way home on the train. It had been one hell of a night and she had no regrets. She knew what she had to do when she got home. She was ready to move on and start a new life alone.


End file.
